ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Psylocke
Elizabeth Braddock's father, James Braddock Sr was secretly a member of a race of beings enslaved by Thanos who came to Earth to experiment on humans so that he may mold them into protectors against Thanos' dark intentions. However, after falling in love with Elizabeth's mother, James had forsaken using his research on outside humans but instead used it on his twin children. This led to the creation of Elizabeth's twin brother becoming Captain Britain and Elizabeth herself becoming Psylocke. Betsy and her twin brother's lives were anything but normal. Betsy was born and raised in Great Britain in a small town called Maldon, Essex. Her parents died when she and her brother were in their late teens or early twenties. Brian began pursuing physics as a major during college while Betsy decided to become a charter pilot. Brian would eventually become Captain Britain. Betsy initially possessed precognitive powers, and later developed telepathic abilities as a consequence of being exposed to mutagenic Terrigen. At one point, Psylocke mutilated Deadpool using the Reality Stone. Powers and Abilities * Telekinetic Weapons/Weaponry: Psylocke, since before showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. ** Telekinetic Katana: Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed.She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. ** Telekinetic Crossbow: As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. ** Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: Psylocke has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. * Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. ** Psionic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. ** Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes.In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. ** Psionic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. ** Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. ** Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others * Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength.Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. * Force Fields: Psylocke can create a telekinetic shield of all sizes to deflect/decelerate incoming attacks. *'Mental Manipulation:' Capable of controlling the minds of others. Category:Villains Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:X-Men Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Excalibur Members